


Failed Rebounding

by Evely_nn



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Doctor Haruto, Extra soft, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nurse Junkyu, Past Relationship(s), Wait is he a nurse, haruto is whipped, idk what to call him, what is this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evely_nn/pseuds/Evely_nn
Summary: Haruto and Junkyu were ex lovers, they broke up because Haruto had to study abroad, but he didn't say anything and Junkyu thinks he was tired of him so a misunderstanding happened. Years later they accidentally worked in the same hospital, and Haruto wants to fix stuff.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto, Watanabe Haruto/Kim Junkyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Failed Rebounding

"Will you marry me?" Haruto said while rubbing anesthetic to the patients chest. Junkyu widened his eyes, "Doctor we are in the middle of a heart transplant surgery." The older said. "Listen, I know that we had a very─ scalpel." Haruto reaches his hand out towards Junkyu without looking at him. Junkyu shuffles for a bit then gave him the scalpel.

"I know we had a very shady past, and we didn't finish out well, not to mention the misunderstanding you had." He said, while literally SLICING OPEN A PATIENTS CHEST. "But I wanna make it right, fix stuffs, yeah it sounds cliche, I know." As Haruto continued to work on the patients insides, Junkyu can only freeze in his place. 

He didn't answer Haruto and chose to monitor the patients heartbeat. Haruto shrugs. "You probably think I'm not taking any of my words seriously because we just started to talk things out, you're still in your 𝘳𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 phase too which makes you hard to trust me," Junkyu still didn't try to take a glance to the younger.

"But I'm serious with everything I said, I still love you, and─" "DOCTOR WE'RE LOSING HIM." Junkyu's voice was loud because of panic after he saw the line of the heartbeat in the monitor going flat. Haruto immediately turned on the AEDs, rubs them together and then- "CLEAR!" he presses the AEDs to the patients chest which made him jump in shock, as the heartbeat monitor goes normal again, Haruto turned off the tool and set it aside. "Now as I was saying─"

Junkyu finally looked at Haruto, eyes widened, extremely shocked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? A PATIENT ALMOST DIED?" Haruto turns his head to Junkyu, shrugging a little, "And? Not my fault he got in to an accident when I already planned to propose you!" He sticks out a tongue to the older, what a kid.

"𝘼𝙨 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜, I really wanna build a stronger relationship with you before, God knows I've never dated anyone ever since our last breakup because I love you so much, and since he gave me another chance to meet you again, I don't wanna lose that opportunity, so, what's your opinion on the name Watanabe Junkyu?"

Junkyu scoffed, but his cheeks were tinted pink, he fiddles with his fingers. "First of all, Watanabe Junkyu sounds so silly, like what the hell," Haruto only chuckled at that comment. "But, well, I guess my rebounds didn't really went well, so, when are you going to give me my ring?"

Haruto smiled, then finishes the stitches he's been working on the patient, gives more anesthetic then wipes his sweat. "There, all done, now I can finally kiss you." He took off his bloody gloves, throws them at the trash can then embraces Junkyu so tight before pressing his lips with Junkyu's.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a very stupid oneshot lmfao.


End file.
